


Marie’s Menagerie

by baeberiibungh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Cute, Everyone is an animal, Fluff, Heh heh, M/M, i dunno, maybe crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-24 18:52:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3780577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeberiibungh/pseuds/baeberiibungh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Cas the tortoise, Dean the cat and Sam the dog have adventures...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marie’s Menagerie

Marie was a vivacious girl who had always loved animals. Over the years, she have had many pets, one ball python, two gerbils, innumerable goldfishes and finches, so much so that her friends called her house Marie’s Menagerie. Right now though, all she had was a 20 year old blue shelled tortoise she has had for years, a brown-blonde cat and a very very excited Labrador. The tortoise had a beautiful shell that gleamed a dark blue in light sometimes, glossy and cool to touch. The cat was energetic, but refused to be away from the tortoise too long, always slinking in to perch on its shell, looking very unconcerned. The dog was enthusiastic and very forgiving, and really, one would expect not a very good guard dog, but it was not so. 

The dog, Sam, was forgiving to Marie, Cas the tortoise that seemed intent on biting a slice off him and Dean the cat who used to offhandedly scratch him, almost laughing at him. But should a stranger express even a bit of danger to his charges, Sam would bark and snarl and growl ferociously till Marie pulled him away or had the person or threat go away. There was also a snake in the small garden that Marie had behind her house, who Sam used to bark at a lot and Dean hiss at more, but over the years it has come to be accepted as a friend. Cas still did not trust the snake, Crowley Marie had named it, and continued to try bite off its head as well as he could. 

Every night Marie would get into the bed with a smile on her face, irrespective of the presence or absence of a bed mate, because she had just been showered love by her pets. She made it a point to give a lengthy scratch to Dean’s hand and back, a belly rub for Sam till he is panting and laughing, and ripe cherry tomatoes and grapes fed to Cas lovingly, which he chewed as if ruminating on the state of the universe. She would then head to her bedroom satisfied and lay in for a deep sleep and good rest. And sometimes she would dream of her cat and dog and tortoise fighting off monsters to keep her safe and she would giggle remembering them the next morning.

What she did not know is that the three had new adventures every day. Sure, it was the same adventure of being alone after Marie left for work, but with the way Dean was forgetful, Cas was patient and Sam was exuberant enough for the same thing to be equally interesting each day, each day was awesome. So off they would go in search of mice and birds, but no spiders, for Dean was frightened of spiders, and if he ever saw one too close, he would climb Cas’s shell, make himself into a fur ball and whine at Cas. Cas would then walk around slowly, trying to sooth his poor kitty. Sam would have of course killed off the spider and hid it in the backyard somewhere, away from the flowers. 

If any other cats came by, Dean would inspect them first before letting them play with Sam. No one else got to play with Cas though, for he tried to bite everyone, as if it were his god-given duty. He still tried to bite Dean and Sam too, but they knew how to navigate his lunges and bites and didn’t care too much for it. Benny, a golden tabby, would come and chase Dean around, and they would play around a bit, swiping and scratching, and Sam would try to get in too and that’s when Benny would leave. Dean would then scratch Sam once on sending friend away and then go to Cas. The scratches very rarely fazed Sam, the few times it did, Dean would come and lick his face a bit and Cas would snap at him fondly.

Then there was Kevin the pelican, an actual pelican, who would come over to their house not too far from the ocean but not that close either. Sam liked to think he came to play with them all. Kevin did play with them, teasing Sam by sitting on his back, but Sam loved it and tried to bite off his wings. He would also try to sit on Cas, but Dean would mrooowww furiously, and shoo him away with swipes and arched body as he arched at Kevin. Kevin would cry out then and seemed to actually laugh at Dean and the leave. Sometimes he even bought fishes for the guys, which Dean ate the most of.

However, nothing made Dean lose it as much as Lucifer, the Doberman from their neighbour, who would amble over to play with Sam, and ignore Dean completely while still giving Cas’s shell a few licks. Dean would hack and cough and bare his fangs and try to run Lucifer off from his family, but Lucifer would only snort at him and continue playing with Sam. This would make Dean mad enough to go to Lucifer’s house to do some damage, but he always got distracted by the five songbirds Lucifer’s master kept in the backyard. They were called Anna, Charlie, Josie, Jo and Cassie. They would trill shrilly whenever Dean was near. 

It took them some time to realise that Dean did not actually mean them any harm, totally going against a cats’s instinct. When they asked Lucifer the reason, he had snorted and snarled at them that Sam and Cas was rubbing off him, the peculiar plebeian. Soon Anna, Jo and Charlie would coo at him while the other two still called shrilly for him to leave them alone. Dean did not come that often, as he kept getting distracted, or kept remembering Cas and would go to check up on him. Through it all, Sam would bark happily and bound around because life was the best in Marie’s menagerie with his family and friends.

And Marie would come home and find her pets snoozing and waking up and coming for her the moment she was in, love unbound and open, and she would feel very much loved indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> I just had this weird mental image of a cat riding a tortoise and a dog in the background that's all. I have never had any kinds of pets ever, so i m sure i am writing this wrong. Still, hope you guys liked it. Let me know what you think. Unbetaed. Comments and kudos are welcome!!


End file.
